


Des éclairs, des atterrissages et leurs conséquences

by Lanae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: [Challenge de septembre 2018 – Collectif NONAME - Emmenez votre fandom au boulot] Pepper en avait plus qu'assez de payer pour les dégâts que provoquaient les Avengers. Tony devait trouver une solution.





	Des éclairs, des atterrissages et leurs conséquences

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde.
> 
> Me voilà pour vous présenter le challenge de septembre du Collectif Noname, dont le thème était : Emmenez votre fandom au boulot, proposé par ma sensate adoré Sanashiya (plein de bisous pour toi pour la peine)
> 
> Je vais répondre tout de suite au défi de l'auteur, parce que je crois que je tiens une des palmes de l'awkward :
> 
> Quelle est l'anecdote la plus drôle/bizarre que vous ayez vécue au boulot.
> 
> Pour vous donner le contexte, je suis acheteuse. Et j'achète partout dans le monde.
> 
> J'ai donc un fournisseur québécois qui m'appelle environ deux fois par semaine. Il commence ses appels toujours de la même manière :
> 
> \- Bonjour Lanae, c'est Lando.
> 
> (à lire avec l'accent québécois bien entendu)
> 
> Et donc on discute. On donne des nouvelles.
> 
> \- J'ai besoin de rien.
> 
> \- Tu es sûre ?
> 
> \- Oui sûre, pas pour le moment.
> 
> \- Appelle moi si tu as besoin.
> 
> \- Bien entendu.
> 
> \- Bon ben au revoir, Lanae.
> 
> \- Oui, au revoir Monsieur Calrissian.
> 
> (Lando Calrissian est un personnage de Star Wars pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas)
> 
> Gros blanc. Je me mords les lèvres pour pas éclater de rire.
> 
> Heureusement pour moi, il a l'habitude et a trouvé ça très drôle que ça m'échappe.
> 
> Mais je me suis bien tapé la honte quand même, mon chef était plié de rire à côté de moi.
> 
> Donc voilà pour ma petite anecdote perso, j'espère qu'elle vous aura bien fait rire.
> 
> Pour en revenir à mon texte, je change un peu de mes habitudes, j'ai écris un PoV Tony et j'ai même osé faire un self-insert. Ben oui, fandom au boulot, c'était l'occasion ou jamais d'essayer. Mais je ne joue qu'un petit rôle et l'expérience fut enrichissante. Ce n'est pas facile de s'écrire.
> 
> Et une dernière choses : j'ai mis des extraits ou fait des sous-entendu sur certaines de mes fics dans cet OS. Celui qui les trouvera tous et sera capable de me dire de quelles fictions il s'agit aura le droit à un OS cadeau, sur le thème de son choix.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

"Tony !"

Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, play-boy et philanthrope de son état, grogna. Il était neuf heures du matin. Il était dans son laboratoire. Le fait que Pepper l'y rejoigne à cette heure, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de commencer sa journée de travail, était toujours un mauvais signe.

Quand il émergea de sous sa voiture préférée et qu'il l'a vit, impeccablement habillée comme toujours, un dossier dans la main et le visage fermé, il sut que c'était un très très mauvais signe.

Pire que lorsqu'il avait, sans faire exprès bien sûr, mit de la graisse sur sa robe de soirée juste avant qu'elle ne sorte pour un gala très important.

Pire que lorsqu'il avait explosé, toujours sans le faire exprès, des vases Ming prêtés par l'ambassade chinoise.

Pire que lorsqu'il…

"Tony."

Le ton de Pepper était à cheval entre l'exaspération et la colère. Tony se souvenait que sa mère utilisait souvent ce ton avec lui. Il chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à comparer sa petite amie à sa mère.

"Tony."

Il n'y avait plus d'exaspération, juste la colère qui montait.

Il devrait peut-être répondre.

Il s'approcha de la jeune CEO et prit garde de laisser ses membres pleins de graisses loin de son tailleur couleur crème. Il était un génie, bon dieu, il ne faisait jamais la même erreur deux fois.

Il essaya d'avoir l'air le plus innocent possible tout en cherchant frénétiquement laquelle de ses petites aventures ou expériences lui valait cette visite.

Les photos de sa dernière soirée trop arrosée étaient sortis plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il ne s'était pas mis excessivement en danger lors de sa dernière mission avec les Avengers. Il n'avait rien cassé dans leur penthouse. Il n'avait même pas utilisé leur salon ou leur cuisine comme labo depuis qu'une malheureuse expérience avait recouvert tous les meubles et le plafond d'une substance visqueuse et malodorante.

"TONY !"

"Oui ?!"

Pepper lui tendait le dossier et il l'attrapa sans réfléchir.

Il pensa à Pavlov et ses chiens. La similarité lui déplut fortement. Il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur ce que sa petite amie lui disait.

Il ouvrit la chemise rouge et tomba nez à nez avec une liste de nombres. Tous accompagnés d'un magnifique $ inscrit à coté. Il y en avait quatre pages et, tout en bas, un joli total à six chiffres. Il n'avait pas besoin de bien longtemps pour savoir que c'était des factures.

Et qu'il était dans la mouise.

Il leva les yeux vers sa petite amie. Il savait prendre un air contrit. Il était même devenu le roi pour ça, mais elle le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser attendrir.

"Ce que tu es en train d'étudier, ce sont les factures des réparations nécessaires après la dernière mission des Avengers. Tu sais, celle que tu as insisté à mener ? Alors que la police était tout à fait capable de gérer."

"Mais c'était la première fois que nous étions tous présents au même moment. Tu sais que Thor ne reste jamais longtemps. Et c'est toi qui insistes pour que je joue avec mes petits camarades."

"Mais pas en lâchant l'équivalent d'un cyclone tropical sur New York."

Il grimaça.

Elle n'avait pas tord. Envoyer les Avengers contre un simple gang était peut-être un peu trop. Mais ils s'étaient bien amusés. Ils avaient ensuite passé la soirée tous ensemble, à rire et à se détendre. Même Rogers avait sourit. C'était un exploit en soi, ça valait probablement les 675 987 dollars hors taxe que différents habitants de New York lui réclamaient.

Il vit le regard noir de Pepper. En fait non. Ça ne les valait pas. Et puis de toute manière, Steve souriait beaucoup plus depuis qu'il avait récupéré Barnes. C'était même un peu gênant à observer des fois.

"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de chose. Tu dois trouver une solution. Thor a grillé pour 350 000 dollars d'équipements électroniques et je ne te parle pas des 200 000 dollars de réparation sur des bâtiments parce que vous volez dans une zone qui n'a pas été équipée pour ça. Et cette somme ne prend pas en compte les dommages et intérêts pour rupture de la continuité de service que l'on va nous demander parce que vous avez grillé ou détruit toutes les antennes téléphoniques à dix kilomètres à la ronde. C'est la dernière fois que Stark Industrie paie pour ce genre de choses. Est-ce que je suis bien claire ?"

Ce qu'elle demandait était impossible. Est-ce qu'on demandait à un éléphant de traverser un magasin de porcelaine sans rien casser ? Non, on savait que c'était impossible. Et exiger des Avengers qu'ils se battent sans faire de dégâts était du même acabit.

"Mais Pepper…"

Sauf que sa petite amie avait déjà tourné les talons et se dirigeait vers la sortie du labo.

"Non Tony, je ne veux pas écouter tes raisons et tes excuses. C'est la dernière fois. Trouve une solution."

Il entendit la porte claquer derrière elle. Alors que c'était une porte coulissante. Et pneumatique.

"JARVIS."

"Oui, monsieur."

"Tu peux me faire un petit topo sur les moyens de protection contre la foudre. Et le balisage aérien."

"Tout de suite, monsieur. Vous cherchez quelles genres de données exactement ?"

"Un peu tout. Le marché, les technologies utilisées, les acteurs de la profession."

"Je m'en occupe en ce moment même."

"Parfait JARVIS."

"Envoie moi tes résultats quand tu as fini, je dois remonter ce moteur."

"Bien, monsieur."

Tony se réinstalla sous son Acura. Il avait quelques modifications à faire à son moteur. La voiture n'allait pas assez vite.

**ooOoo**

Il était en train de remonter la culasse de sa voiture quand la musique du laboratoire baissa en volume et que la voix de JARVIS retentit.

"Il est dix-huit heures, monsieur."

"En quoi est-ce une information pertinente ?"

"Vu votre conversation avec Mademoiselle Potts ce matin, Il serait malheureux que vous soyez en retard pour votre dîner. "

Ah oui, leur dîner. Il baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et ses mains couvertes de graisse. Il avait une heure pour se laver et se changer. Une demie-heure suffirait. Il avait le temps de remonter cette pièce.

"Merci du rappel, JARVIS. Je finis ça et j'arrête."

"Si vous pensez que c'est prudent, monsieur."

Il devrait regarder la synthèse vocale de JARVIS, il paraissait incertain. Et il n'avait absolument pas programmé le doute dans le code de l'AI. Mais plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait des boulons à visser, et des durites à sertir.

En définitive, il aurait peut-être dû lui faire confiance. Il était après tout, sa plus belle création et gérait pratiquement toute sa vie pour lui.

Il était peu probable que JARVIS se retrouve, pour la seconde fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, sous le regard déçu de Pepper.

Elle s'était changée. Une magnifique robe longue avait pris la place de son tailleur et elle portait même le collier de diamant qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Celui qu'elle refusait habituellement de mettre car il coûtait - ses mots à elle, pas les siens - l'équivalent de dix années de salaire pour la majorité de leurs employés.

Elle n'était pas en colère cette fois. Juste déçue et dépitée. À croire qu'elle avait tellement l'habitude qu'elle n'avait plus la volonté de se mettre en colère. Il se redressa rapidement et se cogna la tête contre le capot de sa voiture.

"J'ai besoin de cinq minutes, montre en main. Je nous emmène en armure, pas de trafic. On ne sera qu'un tout petit peu en retard."

Il regarda la manière dont les cheveux de sa petite amie étaient lissés et accrochés en chignon élaboré. Ça ne survivrait pas à un voyage en armure.

"Je fais préparer un Quinjet plutôt. Comme ça on pourra boire une coupe pendant le trajet. JARVIS, est-ce que tu peux contacter un pilote ?"

Il était déjà en train de se diriger vers la porte du laboratoire quand Pepper parla :

"Ce ne sera pas la peine, JARVIS. Nous avons une heure de retard. Notre réservation a déjà été annulée."

Tony s'arrêta net. Même lui avait eu du mal à avoir cette réservation. Il se tourna vers sa petite amie.

"J'ai merdé. Encore. Sur un échelle de 0 à 10, quelle est la probabilité que je dorme seul dans les jours à venir ?"

"Zéro. J'ai appelé le restaurant pour annuler et j'ai commandé indien. On sera livré dans quinze minutes. Va te laver et te changer, je n'ai pas passé une heure à me préparer pour que tu dînes dans cette tenue."

Cette fois, il ne discuta pas.

Malgré tout ce que tout le monde croyait, il savait quand se taire et quelles batailles mener.

Mais il allait devoit trouver quelque chose pour se faire pardonner. Et vite. Comme toujours JARVIS lui procura la solution lorsqu'il vérifia ses mails sur le chemin entre sa salle de bain et le séjour.

A peine était-il assis à table qu'il annonça :

"J'ai trouvé la solution pour notre petit problème asgardien. Il me faudrait quelques centaines de millions. J'ai une entreprise à acheter."

Pepper était en train de se servir. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui et répondit :

"Envoie moi les informations nécessaires et je verrai ce que l'on peut faire."

Ce n'était pas le moment d'aborder le sujet et il l'abandonna rapidement. Il n'avait pas besoin de son génie pour savoir qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin ce soir. Sûrement demain aussi. Et probablement tout le reste de la semaine.

**ooOoo**

Il jugea quand même plus prudent de s'attaquer au sujet dès son réveil le lendemain matin.

"JARVIS. J'ai du travail pour toi."

"Oui, monsieur. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?"

"Je veux que tu me rassembles toutes les données que tu pourras trouver sur les entreprises C. et D. Il me faut aussi un topo sur leurs propriétaires et leurs employés."

"Ce qui est accessible à tout le monde ou dois-je chercher un peu plus profondément."

"À toi de voir, rassemble moi tout ce qui te paraît utile pour convaincre Pepper."

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, l'écran devant lui se remplit de données : des tableaux, des graphiques, des photos. Tony commença à les étudier et à les trier. Les deux entreprises avaient leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients et il ne savait laquelle proposer à sa CEO.

Enfin c'était vrai jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le dossier d'une employée de C.

La notion de fanfiction ne lui était pas étrangère, loin de là. Certains journalistes prenaient un malin plaisir à interroger les Avengers à leur sujet pendant leurs conférences de presse. Les réactions de Steve et de Clint étaient toujours à mourir de rire. Il n'avait jamais cru que Barton sache comment rougir.

Mais il n'avait jamais croisé personne qui écrive ce genre de texte. Du moins à sa connaissance.

Voilà qui pouvait être intéressant. Les possibilités qui s'ouvraient devant lui semblaient infinies. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Il avait là de quoi faire tourner en bourrique certains de ses coéquipiers.

C'était décidé, ce serait cette entreprise.

Il rassembla toutes les données officielles dont il aurait besoin pour décider Pepper. Pendant qu'il imprimait déclarations financières, organigrammes et perspectives d'évolution, il donna une toute autre tâche à JARVIS :

"JARVIS, tu peux étudier ce compte fanfiction et me ressortir les passages qui te paraissent intéressants ?

"Oui, monsieur. J'aurai juste une question avant de commencer. Quand vous dites intéressant, c'est par rapport au style d'écriture, à l'intrigue ou sur d'autres critères ?"

"D'autres critères. Je veux les passages qui auront le plus de chance de gêner Rogers et Barton."

"Bien, monsieur. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai posé la question, monsieur."

Tony était déjà presque sorti de son bureau et il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il avait plus important à faire que de réagir aux sarcasmes de son AI.

**ooOoo**

Il n'eut aucun mal à décider Pepper. Acheter une société spécialisée dans les parafoudres et le balisage aérien couvrait deux de leurs problèmes principaux.

Ils allaient pouvoir installer des SPD dans les quartiers avoisinant la tour Avengers ainsi que des lampes flash. Avec ça, ils devraient baisser drastiquement le nombre d'appareil électroniques grillés et sauver des dizaines d'antennes téléphoniques.

Il n'avait, bien entendu, pas dit un mot sur son autre petite trouvaille.

JARVIS avait, comme toujours, effectué un merveilleux travail et Tony se retrouvait avec plusieurs passages à faire découvrir à ses chers coéquipiers. Il n'avait même pas besoin de traduire les textes, Barnes avait la tête truffée de dizaines de langues différentes, il s'occuperait de ce petit détail.

Il avait déjà décidé de contacter cette Lanae dès que le rachat serait officiel. Avec son aide et ses suggestions, ses écrits gagneraient en authenticité.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait envie de voir la tête de ses coéquipiers lorsqu'il liraient certains de ces passages.

La tête de Steve quand il se rendrait compte que quelqu'un, de l'autre coté de l'océan, dans un pays qu'il avait aidé à libérer, écrivait des pages et des pages sur la manière dont lui et son meilleur ami passaient leur temps libre. Nus. Avec très souvent leur bouche autour de la queue de l'autre.

Non, il ne pouvait pas attendre.

D'ailleurs, rien ne l'y obligeait.

"JARVIS, où sont nos deux grand-pères ?"

"Le sergent Barnes et le capitaine Rogers sont tous les deux dans la cuisine de la salle commune, monsieur."

"Seuls ?"

"Non, les agents Barton et Romanoff sont avec eux."

"Parfait !"

Il savait très exactement par quoi commencer.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il quittait l'ascenseur et s'avançait vers les occupants de la pièce, un papier à la main. Il déclama tout haut les quelques lignes que JARVIS avait sélectionné :

_Bucky avait les jambes passées autour de la taille de Steve, ses pieds nus tendus dans le vide, sa main de chair était serrée sur l'épaule du blond en une prise douloureuse. Son autre bras était passé dans une des appliques de l'ascenseur et il supportait ainsi une partie de son poids. Cela permit aux mouvements de Steve de gagner en ampleur et en force et il put observer à travers le double reflet les pupilles de son amant se dilater lorsqu'il plaça à nouveau ses dents sur l'empreinte qu'il avait laissée quelques minutes auparavant._

Les yeux de Barnes s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il recracha le café qu'il était en train de boire. Rogers était déjà debout, une main sur son dos, avant même que Tony ne les ai rejoint.

Le léger pincement des lèvres de Natasha lui apprit qu'elle avait elle aussi compris et Clint se pencha vers elle, certainement pour lui demander de traduire. Elle s'exécuta et Barton hurla de rire.

Il allait moins s'amuser dans quelques temps.

Tony prit son air le plus sérieux avant d'annoncer :

"Vous faites ce que vous voulez dans vos quartiers, mais l'ascenseur est un lieu public et je vous prierai de refréner vos pulsions quand vous l'utilisez."

Steve, toujours la main dans le dos de Barnes, leva un regard interrogateur sur lui.

"Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?"

Barnes agita la main à ce moment et Steve se pencha vers lui. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et Tony vit avec joie le rouge envahir le visage de Monsieur Parfait. Il balbutia quelques mots, rien d'intelligible, jusqu'à ce que son ami lui attrape le poignet et le traîne vers les ascenseurs.

Tony ne pouvait pas en être certain à cette distance, mais il lui semblait que la rougeur sur les joues du super-soldat avait empiré depuis qu'il était entré dans la cabine. Il faudrait qu'il demande à JARVIS les enregistrements des caméras.

Mais pour le moment, il avait mieux à faire.

Il se tourna vers les deux agents, ex-espions, quoi qu'ils se fassent appeler maintenant.

"Alors vous deux ? Vous n'avez pas un petit voyage à Bucarest à prévoir ? Raviver la flamme. C'est important quand on est marié de faire attention à ces choses là. La vie a tellement vite fait de vous enfermer dans son train-train."

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait allongé sur le sol. Il aurait peut-être dû prendre son armure avant de chercher des noises à Romanoff. Il décida à ce moment de laisser Barton tranquille, il avait amplement de quoi faire avec les deux transfuges de la grande récession.

Il prit une tasse de café et mena une retraite tactique dans son laboratoire.

**ooOoo**

Une semaine plus tard, il était l'heureux propriétaire d'une nouvelle entreprise. C'était quelque chose qui arrivait souvent et il n'était pas au courant à chaque fois, mais il avait surveillé cette transaction lui-même.

Il avait même ajouté quelques millions pour s'assurer que la vente se ferait rapidement. Il était hors de question de perdre sa meilleure source d'amusement.

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, il y avait des tonnes d'autres auteurs qui écrivaient des choses aussi embarrassantes que cette Lanae, mais le fait qu'elle écrive en français, que Barnes soit obligé de traduire pour Steve, la manière dont ce dernier réagissait à chaque fois que le moindre mot dans cette langue était prononcé… Tous ces petits détails rendaient le tout beaucoup plus amusant.

Pour le moment, son exemple préféré était quand il avait fait apparaître en plein milieu de l'écran de télévision de la salle commune un dialogue qu'il avait trouvé bien sympathique :

_Le sommeil était pleinement audible dans la voix du blond et elle devint encore plus grave lorsqu'il continua directement dans l'oreille de Bucky :_

" _Je pensais que l'on pourrait profiter de tout ce temps d'une façon beaucoup plus agréable."_

Rogers s'était figé à la seconde où le premier mot s'était affiché.

Il avait tenu jusqu'à ce que la traduction apparaisse à son tour avant de rougir, balbutier et, incroyable pour un homme qui était capable de faire face à une armée d'extraterrestres avec juste un bouclier en vibranium, battre en retraite. Suivi de Barnes, partagé entre l'hilarité et l'exaspération.

Mais il y avait aussi eu une histoire de pancake froid. Après celle-là, Rogers avait exigé qu'il enlève les caméras de leur appartement. Puis, une balade à moto. Une pipe sur un canapé.

Ces textes étaient une source inépuisable de petits extraits, de remarques et de piques, au point que le grand Captain America se figeait inconsciemment à chaque fois que Tony ouvrait la bouche.

Mais il arrivait au bout de ce que JARVIS lui avait procuré. Il allait devoir bientôt agir. Il avait déjà organisé un voyage pour rencontrer ses nouveaux personnels ainsi que d'essayer directement si leur protections étaient capables de supporter l'énergie émise par Thor.

En vérité, c'était juste une excuse afin de faire un petit crochet afin de rencontrer sa nouvelle écrivaine en herbe. Il était certain qu'ils pourraient trouver un arrangement. Lui donner plus de matériel pour ses histoires. Plus de temps aussi. Après tout, il était le grand patron.

Et s'il devait envoyer JARVIS chercher de nouveaux auteurs en attendant, il le ferait. Mais bizarrement, il aimait ces textes en particulier. Probablement parce que pour la première fois, grâce à eux, il avait enfin réussi à prendre le dessus dans sa petite guéguerre amicale avec Steve. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Il devrait peut-être lui apporter une petite surprise, un cadeau. Pour la remercier. Rien de trop extravagant.

Ce qui éliminait d'office pratiquement tous les présents dont il avait l'habitude. Il ne pouvait pas offrir une voiture haut de gamme ou des bijoux à une de ses nouvelles employées, ni un voyage autour du monde. Même lui savait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Mais il avait quelque chose d'autre, qui lui ferait forcement plaisir. Il avait Rogers et Barnes. Le seul problème était de trouver une excuse pour qu'ils soient également du voyage.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Et certainement de l'aide de Romanoff.

"JARVIS, où se trouve notre paire d'espions preferés ?"

"Dans leurs quartiers, monsieur."

"Bien. je descends tout de suite."

**ooOoo**

Il n'eut aucun mal à décider Natasha à lui donner un coup de main. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris - pirater ses serveurs privés était plus juste - ce qu'il manigançait. Et bien entendu, Clint était lui aussi au courant.

Elle accepta de lui servir de pilote et de l'accompagner en France. Bien entendu, Barton s'empressa de s'inviter aussi. Il ajouta même que Bruce était lui-même à une conférence à Paris et qu'en emmenant Steve et Barnes, ils transformeraient un voyage d'ordre professionnel en un petit séminaire d'équipe. Un moment pour se retrouver sans avoir à travailler. L'archer alla même jusqu'à ajouter, le sourire aux lèvres :

"Présenté comme ça, Captain America sera incapable de refuser."

Et Natasha était à côté de lui, hochant la tête avec enthousiasme.

Ces deux là étaient une véritable menace. Heureusement qu'ils étaient de son côté. Enfin pour le moment. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit de faire attention à ne pas trop les chercher.

Encore que même eux se trompaient parfois. Parce que Captain America refusa. Tout net. À la seconde où il ouvrit la porte et trouva Tony derrière.

"Non."

Il se tenait droit devant lui. Les épaules pratiquement aussi larges que l'embrasure de la porte. Les jambes écartées, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le menton en l'air. Tony avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin ces derniers temps. Il entendait le cher colocataire de Monsieur JeSuisExtrêmementDésappointéParVotreComportement bouger dans l'appartement.

Il parla par dessus le mur qui lui faisait face :

"Hey Barnes, un petit voyage tout frais payés à Paris avec les Avengers, ça te tente ? Pas de boulot, rien que du plaisir."

Il entendit des pas approcher et Steve se déplaça légèrement pour laisser de la place à la meilleure moitié de leur duo.

Et il était sérieux quand il disait ça.

Barnes avait un humour noir absolument horrible.

Tony l'adorait.

Bon, il avait aussi une liste longue comme le bras de traumatismes et n'avait aucune chance de gagner le trophée de l'homme le plus équilibré de Manhattan, mais toutes les personnes qui formaient leur équipe de joyeux lurons avaient des problèmes. On n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur si sa première réaction quand on le surprenait était de vous mettre un couteau sous la gorge.

Et il avait un avantage. Une capacité que personne d'autre n'avait réussi à maîtriser jusque là, même Romanoff qui arrivait pourtant à tirer les vers du nez au dieu de la malice.

Il était le seul à pouvoir raisonner la tête de mule qui leur servait de meneur.

Si Tony arrivait à le convaincre, il ferait le boulot pour lui auprès de Rogers. Enfin son plan ne fonctionnerait que s'il arrivait à le convaincre.

Le soldat de l'hiver s'était arrêté à côté de Steve, leurs positions étrangement identiques. Jambes écartées, bras croisés, visage fermé. Mais il y avait cette petite lueur dans ses yeux, une étincelle d'humour et Tony sut qu'il avait gagné.

"Je n'ai pas un très bon souvenir de la France, entre la guerre et d'autres visites durant les années soixante. Ça pourrait m'en faire de nouveaux. Enfin si je n'avais pas besoin de passer mon temps à calmer Steve."

Il regarda Tony dans les yeux en disant ces derniers mots et ce dernier sut que son petit jeu était fini.

Du moins pour le moment.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui énerve notre Cap national mais je peux te promettre que je ferai tout mon possible pour que rien ne vienne gâcher ce petit voyage."

"Bien." Une petite pause. "On part quand ?"

"Ce soir."

Steve les coupa :

"Mais. Je ne veux pas y aller."

Barnes attrapa la porte et commença à la refermer.

"Je m'en occupe. On sera dans la salle commune à dix-neuf heures, ce soir."

Tony remonta dans son bureau.

S'il avait été un Grand Méchant, il se serait frotté les mains. Son plan se déroulait exactement comme il le voulait.

Il se frotta les mains.

De toute manière personne n'était là pour le voir.

Il ajouta même un petit rire diabolique.

"Mouhahahahahaha."

**ooOoo**

Après une première soirée à Paris où ils avaient récupéré Bruce à la fin de sa conférence, ils étaient enfin arrivés à sa nouvelle usine. On était bien loin des bâtiments immaculés dont Tony avait l'habitude. Mais ces vieux murs avaient leur charme.

Et leur laboratoire était génial.

S'imaginer qu'ils avaient un appareil capable de former l'équivalent d'un éclair et de contrôler et diriger le tout l'enchantait. La foudre au bout du doigt, juste en appuyant sur un interrupteur. Parce que bon, Thor était très pratique, mais l'expérience avait prouvé qu'il ne maîtrisait pas toujours tout.

Il avait déjà fait un trou dans le plafond du laboratoire.

Tony laissa l'ancien propriétaire et toujours PDG de l'entreprise s'occuper d'appeler son sous-traitant pour les réparations.

Il se dirigea vers les bureaux administratifs. Il avait insisté pour que le personnel ne soit pas tenu au courant de sa petite visite et ils avaient passé leur première heure enfermés dans une salle de réunion attenante au labo.

Clint et Natasha s'étaient éclipsés pour quelques visites dès qu'ils avaient mis le pied en dehors du Quinjet. Steve avait voulu faire de même, mais Barnes avait prétexté un besoin de calme pour rester. Bien entendu, Cap s'était tout de suite transformé en maman poule et avait accompagné Bucky dans le coin le plus reculé du laboratoire.

Tony suspectait qu'il avait un autre plan, un agenda secret, mais il avait plus important à faire. Comme trouver le bureau de cette Lanae. Il devait la rencontrer en privé et, lorsqu'ils se seraient mis d'accord, il l'emmènerait voir le reste de la troupe.

Alors qu'il traversait la cour, il sortit son téléphone. Il entra dans le réseau informatique et trouva une connexion vers un site d'écriture en ligne. Poste 03, au premier étage.

Heureusement chaque bureau avait une plaque nominative à côté de la porte et il n'eut aucun mal à trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

La jeune femme lui tournait le dos et il n'arrivait pas à voir son écran par dessus le haut dossier de son siège. Par contre, il vit clairement son alt-tab quand il toqua à la porte. Il vit tout aussi clairement sa surprise lorsqu'elle se retourna et le vit. Il aurait même pu voir sa glotte s'il l'avait voulu, tellement sa mâchoire tomba.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, se pencha vers le clavier et remit au premier plan la fenêtre sur laquelle elle travaillait avant qu'il n'entre. Il lit les quelques lignes qu'elle était en train d'écrire :

_Quand il entra à nouveau, ce fut rapide et violent. Il vit les yeux de Steve s'agrandir de surprise et il sentit les jambes autour de sa taille tressaillir. Le sourire avait disparu. Steve passa sa langue par ses lèvres entrouvertes et Bucky s'empressa de la capturer avec les siennes._

JARVIS lui traduit rapidement. La jeune femme devait comprendre l'anglais car elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Bien, ça allait rendre leurs discussions plus simples :

"J'ai une proposition pour toi."

Elle hocha la tête, la bouche toujours légèrement ouverte.

Il lui expliqua brièvement son idée. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle accepta. Qui refuserait d'écrire la moitié de son temps de travail, tout en étant payé ? Et Tony alla même jusqu'à lui promettre une prime pour chaque texte terminé.

Ils étaient en train de peaufiner les détails quand ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux. Barnes apparut sur l'embrasure de la porte, Rogers à sa suite. Si Lanae était surprise avant, elle était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie maintenant.

Elle regarda Bucky l'approcher. Tony s'inquiéta un peu. Elle respirait bien ? Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas l'air. C'était quoi la loi dans ce pays en cas de décès sur le lieu de travail ? Il était hors de question qu'il soit responsable de sa mort.

Il fut soulagé lorsque Barnes tendit la main et que Lanae la serra. Sa voix ressemblait à un couinement de souris quand elle parla :

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour."

"Vous parlez français."

Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de métal. Et elle paraissait sonnée.

Tony espérait vraiment qu'ils ne l'avaient pas cassée, il avait besoin de son cerveau en état de marche. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand Bucky lui sourit.

"Entre autre. Je tenais juste à vous dire que j'aimais beaucoup ce que vous écriviez. Certaines choses sont même étrangement fidèles. Et vous m'avez donné quelques idées. Je suis pressé de lire, et tester, ce que vous imaginerez la prochaine fois."

Il avait parlé en français et Tony avait suivi la conversation sur son téléphone. Quand il comprit ce que Barnes sous-entendait, il tourna brusquement la tête vers Rogers, l'air aussi sidéré que la jeune femme.

Steve remarqua que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui et il fronça les sourcils :

"Quoi ?"

Bucky le rejoignit et l'entraîna à sa suite, quittant le bureau. Les deux occupants restant se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Puis Tony sourit :

"Ça va être encore mieux que ce que je m'étais imaginé."

Lanae se contenta d'hocher la tête.

De toute manière, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.


End file.
